


【all水】最冷一天 （中）

by Kuudo



Category: all水
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuudo/pseuds/Kuudo
Summary: 唯愿会及时拥抱入眠，留住这世上最暖一面。
Kudos: 11





	【all水】最冷一天 （中）

三年前一月冬，长安街堆了十年来最大的一场雪，拳头大的小白狮子砸在房顶上，红灯笼挂了白，枯枝上凝着青霜，车马只缓缓蠕动。史森明在东四置暖，接到急召叫他买个小蛋糕，他坐高振宁的车在德胜斋提了一封饼，后来就提着这一封老婆饼去见了喻文波。那是他第一次见喻文波。

高振宁在路上就跟他讲，老刘要交给你个大任务。大任务就是带小孩。小东西确实小，枪法生涩、骨骼细软，轻易就被撂倒，上头说找个人带着他，左思右想挑了史森明，史森明是个独行侠，烟酒瘾重，昼夜颠倒地活，一大堆毛病爬在身上，怎么想都带不好小孩。

“但他厉害啊，”长官说，“史森明不带小兔崽子，谁还能带得下来。”刘将军恐怕姓史那小子不答应，说他这人一不好美女二不好金银，打遍天下无敌手了，还能怎么骗得来。长官就问，他今年有多大了？刘将军答，刚过了十九。

十九好，十九可以娶媳妇了，再不济先养个儿子吧。喻文波原本是送给史森明当孩子养的。两人差了不过五岁，史森明放在军区都还是个被宠爱的孩子，喻文波就更招人疼了，还没开花的小苗儿，甚至连个花苞都没长出来，他是万事皆小，皆可爱。刘将军就捏捏喻文波那张水灵灵的小脸，说，要是史森明他不要你可怎么办哦。

史森明原来是不要的，他听到这差事头都大了，没想那天提着饼打窗前遥遥一看，十四岁的小东西，一张雪白的猫儿脸，屋内一片暖红拥出他寸寸水色的眉眼，印在玻璃窗上小小浅浅一点点猫影子似的。他鬼使神差地就应了下来，人人有好美之心。小东西生得美，十一月的一朵新生的小雪花儿，陆军部最小最漂亮的一朵小雪花儿，能叫人一见就要钟半辈子的情，每每缀在他身后进出东四区，那一头水亮柔丽的黑发蓬松松软绵绵，轻轻扫着，谁见了就都要好好揉上两把。

东四条里住过好些文人墨客、军阀财主，史森明也占了十二条里一间屋子，他常年东奔西走，屋里陈设清简，只一张床、一张桌子、便携的器具都收拾在旅行包里，吃饭只吃伙食堂，一到了换季手上就起死皮，穷得叮当响的一副胃，倒是记得每夜给喻文波温牛奶。

床上蚊帐都没有，被子是碎花的。他让喻文波睡床，自己抱卷被子睡在地上，地底下的寒钻进身子，整夜整夜失眠，刚眯上眼睛似梦似幻地，听见有人喊他，好小好细地，“明神明神”，这么喊。翻身一看，喻文波抱着个枕头站在旁边，史森明问他怎么了，他二话不说就往被子里钻。

一条小鱼似的，凉凉的白白的滑滑的身子，好像能从人指缝缝里流过去。他说床上有蚊子，好痒，然后掀开衣领给史森明看他脖子上红色的印子，史森明按开灯瞧了一转，大冬天的根本没有蚊子，回过神来喻文波已经睡得香香的了，锁骨上红印子都是他自己掐出来的。

史森明给他掖好被子，自走到院子里去点烟，抽三根，指间星点闪烁，一直踱到天光朦朦亮。他进屋叫喻文波起床，小东西早就醒了，只睁眼把他虚望着，眼眶鼻尖都红红的，娇爱极了的样子。史森明就在心里唾弃，怪不得陆军部那些家伙们就喜欢揉他脸。他把小孩儿从被子里捞起来，轻轻看上一看，那腰肢是一揽就到怀里的，细瘦柔韧，漂亮得很。

东四的人喜欢调侃他，每次见到他和喻文波一道，就问他，“欸史森明，这是不是老刘给你新娶的那个小老婆啊”。史森明要踹人，人就歪晃到喻文波跟前，指指史森明的背影，又问那小东西，小波小波，长大以后要不要嫁给明神？

喻文波红着一张雪脸，默不作声，小兔子一样蹦走了，后来别人说他是史森明的小老婆，他还会斜眼：大老婆是谁啊？

可他还那样小。史森明总想，他那样小，好像都不到喜欢人的年纪，更别说上战场，更别说被人喜欢。好像别人的喜欢能压倒了他似的，把他压碎了。那些家伙们喜欢逗他，把他搂住了，对着他软而嫩的玉子似的脸，要连着吻好几下，史森明就看见，他那么小而软，衣服底下都是虚笼笼的，那灯色如水浸了他，丹砂或金碧的，他笑着伸出手来求救。

史森明跟他约法三章：第一，我没带过小孩儿，但你要听我的；第二，我只管你活着，怎么活都是你自己的；第三，不准喊哥哥。

前两条喻文波都坦然接受，他本来也就是不要人管的脾气，只是第三条想不通，也没问过，不叫哥哥就算了，他跟着东四十二条的人叫明神，有时候在背地里学着叫畜生，还会吐吐小舌头，很不好意思似的。

史森明几乎不带喻文波执行任务，有事找上门的时候，他就把喻文波扔给田野，扔给高振宁，扔给刘将军。刘将军胖乎乎的，嘴里喷出一大股烟味，喻文波不喜欢他亲他的脸，高振宁人高马大，每次来抱喻文波的时候，他总觉得自己要被他抱死了，田野虽然人好，管信息库的，在他那里又太无聊了些，他就缠着田野带他去打枪，田野枪法好，但不会教小孩，要是一直让他带下去，喻文波估计要成陆军部枪法第一人，第一烂人。

他就跟史森明控诉，我不要跟他们待在一起，明神，你带带我嘛。史森明只是笑眯眯地揉揉他的脑袋，随口敷衍过去了。

他独自出去一两回还能编个谎话哄哄喻文波，后来就瞒不住，被小东西灵巧的小鼻子嗅出血腥味，只能在回家前先去浴场洗个澡，难免被人拉去花天酒地，喝得醉醺醺的回家，喻文波竟然还没睡，在暖炉子前头坐着，垂目是工笔细画一张美人图，烫得史森明心口发颤。他呵气在掌心，给喻文波一个落拓的，酒气和脂粉的怀抱，不知道从前和现在哪一个会让他更厌恶。

在陆军部藏了四年的间谍败露，史森明负责处理这事，要走的前一天晚上他发现车钥匙没了，翻箱倒柜地找，最后掰开喻文波捏起来的小拳头找到了，小东西睡得暖融融的，手里硌出个红印子，史森明把他的手掌摊平，手指点在上面，感觉到痒痒的喻文波还会在睡梦里抽抽腿，像小猫崽似的。

昏黄的水仙灯把他这么绒绒地包围着，似一张夜毯，他就是小雪人要融化掉了，额上细密密有汗，喃喃焉，晕晕焉。史森明垂眼瞧着他，苦手炙唇，素履寒心。他贴了贴喻文波的脸，只是把被角按紧，又把他摊平的小手团起来，叫他握住手里的一朵小纸花。

陆军部名录上没有史森明的名字，他有一件沉重的呢子军衣，小室灰墙上挂满奖章，但他不上名簿，做的是地下不见光的行当，因此也没有指挥通讯，没有左膀右臂。耿家口埋了八颗雷，牵出去的狗被炸成三截，史森明抽完一根红河，知道这屋子里头没有人，是请君入瓮，他在明人在暗，十字路口有四个方向，恐怕三侧有埋伏，能走的路都是死路。

他要引雷，还要逃生，只有一具身体，做不到。雷是从西北方向开始响的，子雷定位难以估计，为了挡史森明这么一个刺客，可惜也没能挡得住。正南方向有枪响逼近，史森明正要摸枪的时候，一个小黑影扑到他身上来，把他摔到巷子里去，他这才看见原来这有一条被伪装过的小路。

那个小黑影子是喻文波，是他引的枪，一方枪声响，三条线上都动了起来，夜黑风高，子弹擦了雷，外头轰隆隆炸成一片，史森明靠在墙上喘气，那月亮直直地从一线天间射下来。

惨白的一地霜。他拎着怀里人的后颈一层皮，把小兔崽子拎出来。喻文波眼睛水亮亮，眨巴眨巴，看样子在等他哄，在等他表扬。史森明抬手就想给他一巴掌，一口气憋到喉口，紧得发疼，龇牙咧嘴地仰起头来，喻文波就挣了两下，下颌支在他胸口，刚想气声问他有没有受伤。

才一张口，他就被史森明按在怀里堵住嘴，烫而颤抖的手掌挨着他的脸摸了摸，然后挠了挠他的耳廓，示意他外头有人，喻文波稀里糊涂地被亲到没力气，软绵绵地搭在史森明身上，耳边忽一声枪响震得整个人都抖了一下，史森明攥住他的手腕将人提起来往小巷深处跑，喻文波心跳如擂，只觉得要不是史森明攥他攥得好紧，他都要跟不上了。

小巷尽头是死路，史森明无处可走，把他往后一藏想回去和人正面刚，喻文波指了指外头，示意他有人等，史森明就把他托到肩上翻过去，果然，巷子外头的小丛林里停着车，他把人扛上肩，箭步如飞窜进了草丛，一看驾驶座上原来是田野。

史森明坐上驾驶座正后方，喻文波迟疑了一下，翻上了副驾驶，他不敢跟史森明坐，大气都不敢出一声，偷偷从后视镜打量后头那人的脸色，田野斜眼瞪他，他只能抿嘴瞪回去。好在一路上没人追上他们，车停进仓州安全地界之后，史森明忽然从后面腾起来按住田野的脖子，眼神冷得要杀人，低沉沉地，“你带他来的，还是他自己？”

要是平时田野还能跟他斗上一斗，但史森明是东四十二条出了名的会装孙子，看着好欺负得很，真生了气连亲爹都下得去手，田野把车座往后一掰撞了他一下，史森明吃痛松手，他立马翻下车绕到另一边把喻文波扯下来，摔到后座去，“你他妈自己问他！跟我装个球！你这么大本事怎么不捏死他算了呢！”

喻文波平时牙尖嘴利，这会儿摔在史森明身上一声都不敢吱，史森明也不抱他，只是靠坐着，一会儿车又开了，惯性把他往后按住，他只能贴着史森明的胸口，感觉脸上比刚才在火海里煮着还烫还热，他就着跪在车垫上的姿势身子都麻了半块，想挪动了两下，史森明就紧了紧右手把他虚搂住。喻文波舒了一口气，心想至多回去挨一顿揍，他原是想大约会在雷声中交代掉自己的性命的，要不是史森明攥得紧的话。

从田野的车上下来之后，史森明走得很快，回了屋子他就把喻文波的小花被子团起来打包往外扔，喻文波刚进门，在门口揽住被子，愣愣地看他，他说，“你不听我的，我带不了你，你现在就走吧。”

喻文波把小嘴抿得紧紧的，挡在门口就是不走。史森明就掰着指头跟他数，“我跟你约法三章。第一是你要听我的话，就算你觉得我教得不好，第二，你他妈要活着，懂不懂？你要是想死就到外头死去，别在我跟前......”

哥哥。

史森明愣了一下，没反应过来。喻文波就又脆脆地叫了一声，“哥哥。”

小雪团子抱着被子撞到他怀里，眼泪嗒嗒地往下掉，史森明一下没站住，往后踉跄了几步，靠在桌子边上。他还是第一次听到喻文波叫他哥哥，委屈得很，怪他没哄好似的，史森明就想，你这个小东西怎么会这么娇气的，骂两句就哭了，要被乱枪打死了怎么不哭呢。他觉得气，又觉得恨。气自己也气喻文波，挠不到的痛痒，怅然若失的片刻，就扯开被子去找喻文波，把小东西死命揉到怀里，想，我真是，恨不得把你咬碎了嚼烂了吃到肚子里。那样就好了。就好了。

他从来不敢碰喻文波，他不敢，因为他好喜欢。他喜欢得要了命，从第一次见到小雪团子窝在那张大大的旋转椅上，遥遥迢迢，长安街上的红灯笼挂着白，一春燃尽于是是雪，十九岁的史森明觉得孤独，觉得冷清，他觉得他应当如此。可喻文波好小，他怎么孤独，怎么冷清，他好像应该只坐在那里什么都不经历，任种种如水一般从他脚底流淌过去，而后他就长大了。

他就长大了。十五岁，只一点点，眉目都幼嫩得揉不开，小鼻子小嘴巴，拥在厚厚的黄呢子大衣里，雾蒙蒙阴蓝天色，他看见他在那里跟田野说话，他被揉搓脸蛋的时候蹙起的眉头和含笑的眼睛，他被不停地亲吻的时候躲闪的影子俏得紧，不动容者又几稀。

他可以叫明神，可以躲进他的被窝里用一身暖，可以开怀地笑，坐在他的副驾驶上拿枪瞄野兔子，他的枪法必须是史森明教出来的，史森明扶着枪头告诉他要准星，要一枪中，不要补，不要留，一切的机会都只是一枪的机会，要鸟无惊而从枝上直直坠落。但他不可以叫哥哥。

他不可以叫他哥哥，他一声就会提醒史森明，他是他的任务，他的职责，而不是选择。如果他是职责和任务，史森明还能怎么选择他，选择和他共度余生，这件事情，有可能做到吗？

他把喻文波推开，小东西哭得皱巴巴的，一只手抬起来擦眼泪，他的眼泪一淌下来就是冰的，脸是冰的，手也是冰的，好小好小，他像要哭化掉了。

“明神......我，我以后不会了，你别不要我了......”

史森明去擦他的眼泪，告诉他，我不准你哭了听到没有，你哭成小花猫了不好看，喻文波点点头就答应了，连思考一秒钟都等不及，他尝试把自己交到史森明手上，他实在是没长大的样子，觉得自己不该是自己的，而应该是史森明的，他应该从头到尾寸寸都是史森明的。他把自己交到他手里，把自己别在他腰带上，挂在他手腕上，缠在他的枪柄上，把自己塞到他怀里，藏到他的帽兜里，贴进他的被褥里。史森明二十岁了，二十岁的史森明需要做更多的事情，而喻文波才十五，他胡思乱想到十五的月亮圆又圆，十五，十五。他恨自己那么小那么小，什么都做不了。

他从镜中瞧见十五岁的自己，他问刘将军十五岁的史森明，刘将军说史森明那时候已经学会在天上人间喝长酒了，喻文波就翻了史森明的大衣套在身上去喝酒， 人看他小，不让他进去，他摸兜摸到一张史森明的牌子，人就放他进去，他说史森明喝过什么，都拿来，我都要喝。

田野再不来找喻文波，他能喝死在那张桌子上。他不知道自己不能喝酒，一杯一杯往肚子里灌，田野刚抱了他出门，正巧跟在门口下车的史森明和高振宁撞见，史森明把喻文波揽到自己怀里来，一瞧小东西整个人晕乎乎的，半截露在外头的手臂上起了星星红点子，赶忙载到医务那里去。

小东西病恹恹地躺了几天，连同之前吃泡面熬夜各种毛病一起揪出来，史森明坐在床边越盯越气，他只以为把他锁在家里就都好了，没想到左脚刚跨出门喻文波就仗着没人管去作天作地。他说喻文波，你活腻了是不是，喻文波笑了一下，那么乖巧的模样，眼里头却是暗沉沉地敛下去，他说对，不想活了，你要怎么办吧。

史森明就把他扔到那个黄沙滚滚乌烟蔽日的天地里去，说，看，这就是你想去的世界。喻文波仰起头来看，血在他脸上是滚烫的，枪炮声震得他心口疼，但他说很美，“史森明，我们以后不要分开好不好？我们要是不能一起活着，我们还可以一起死掉。”

喻文波知道一个秘密，一个关于史森明的秘密。他知道史森明听不得他喊哥哥，知道史森明不敢碰他，他就硬要史森明碰他。半夜要钻被子，要把史森明的手搭到他腰上来，史森明就捏他，问他是不是欠操，那话是他随口一说，开玩笑惯了，但喻文波点点头，把脸贴在他手上，腿还要轻轻蹭着他。史森明快被他气死，叫他听话，他不听，叫他活着，他不要活，不准他叫哥哥，他偏要叫。一颗小雪团，咬一咬就破掉了碎掉了，偏不怕死地凑到史森明跟前要他咬。

史森明二十岁的生日，喻文波给他送了一份礼物。他把自己洗洗干净了送到史森明的床上去，大抵谁都不会猜到他是那个样子，他也知道自己现在是个什么货色，飞了几千里专门是为了被史森明肏。他拎紧大衣的领口深深地吸一口气，一点一点吐出来，绷紧的身子弯出一截腰肢线条，昏闷的车厢里他坐着，瞧见史森明两指捏着烟，一手牵了狗绳，那狗正舔着地上的血，他一边吸一边看。

喻文波跳下车，走到他屋子里去。那是史森明第一次在他面前抽烟，抽得很急很快，草草捣熄在木桌上，语气也很冲，问他有什么事要做，赶紧做完了回去。喻文波散开大衣，爬上他的床躺在中间，叫他过去。他说，史森明，你十八岁的时候我还没有来，没有给你送礼物，今天你二十岁啦，我给你送一个好大的礼物。然后他就拉史森明的手放在自己小腹上，“你来拆礼物。”

史森明把手抽回来，说不要。喻文波摸摸自己的肚子，凑过去吻住史森明，他身上有冷雪的味道，外头是窸窸窣窣的，城廓的大雪，他是在史森明手上化掉的。从指间细细流淌下去，他软在史森明怀里，好小声地问，讨厌我吗，史森明说不，他就又问，那会喜欢我吗。史森明不回答。

小波。小波。我不碰你。

你太小了。他亲亲喻文波的脸，眼眉，他连眉骨都小小一段，他说他太小了，受不住。他靠坐在床上，任由喻文波分开双腿跨坐在他腿上，呼出的气潮潮的，有青苔那种湿意，就轻巧地爬满了两人的身体，让他感觉到喻文波的身子是水里捞起来的，湮白而离垢，喻文波慢慢地前后晃，在他腿上自慰，不经人事的阴穴露一条细缝，靠着那一点点摩擦来快活，让他知道他原来是这么想要把自己交给他的。

喻文波喜欢史森明把他亲到没有力气，他依稀记得那晚的月亮明晃晃，月亮在分娩月亮，树在落发，他哆嗦着将手伸出窗外去捞雨与雪，他是一朵雨做的云，屋外惨白地照出一地的血色，史森明用力地堵住他的嘴，舔过他乳儿样的胸脯，舔进他腿间淌水的穴，他的赤裸溢满了廊台，黑磁铁之夜静默地吸紧，他忽然就什么都不解释了，希望就这么死在原地。

他喜欢史森明操他。史森明不进去，只是从后面搂住喻文波，炙热的物件顶在他腿缝间慢慢地蹭动着，大腿内柔嫩的皮肤被磨红磨痛，但他还渴得很，阴蒂被一遍遍碾磨过，穴缝打开着要吸咬男人的物件，一种失禁般的快感让他整个人都要蜷起来再展开，像失水的鱼，像惹了一身蚁。

“史森明，史森明......你进来，进来操我.......”

史森明把火热的两片唇贴在他雪做的肩脖处，摇头。再等等，小波再长几岁就好了。他用手指，用舌头把喻文波弄得浑身没有力气，哭喘着瘫在被褥间，小小的棉花团一样的拳头落在床面上，脚趾都蜷起来搔动。小东西太不经折腾，弄了两次就酸，腿都合不上，黏腻腻的股间一摸一手水，他轻轻颤抖着，被史森明捏住手腕细细地吻，腕上是羞怯的脉搏。

史森明就去揉他，抱到怀里亲，他好小，史森明生怕自己那点欲望能把喻文波给烧化了烧没了。他是那么样一个没长开的小美人，眉目间依稀有了云雨冰雪的味道，笑起来眼睛细细的，一口小瓷牙，不笑的时候朦朦亮，水云下绒绒的月牙，不满，就只在云雾间一点点，他怕自己的喜欢让他怯得躲起来了。

他坐在床上搂着喻文波，慢慢地颠他，细细碎碎的呻吟像碎冰敲落在壁上，一时是春夏一时是秋冬，在他们彼此身上几乎要尝遍了四季，喻文波时时刻刻都是湿的，被嘬红嘬软的嘴，被嘬红嘬软的穴闭不上，交颈之间要把那种喜欢变成种子种到身体里面去，要从发端长出新枝交缠在一起。他仍然觉得不够，有些话他说了十遍百遍，说尽了仍然不够，他于是这样希望有一天他能和史森明死在一起。

疆域往下走是礁堡要塞，再深一些是云都姜府，姜承録坐镇东南。史森明要去云都，喻文波嚷嚷着也要去，差点跟史森明打一架，走前老刘把两人叫去开会，史森明觉得那地方凶险，他怕带上喻文波反而分心，老刘瞧不起他，说，“养媳妇不能这么养，你不带他走，小心他跟人跑了。”

史森明遇上什么都冷静，独独是关于喻文波，处处都能踩了尾巴急得跳脚，刘将军按不住人，他转出了议事厅，就在走廊尽头踱来荡去，一气就犯瘾，手颤着往裤兜里摸烟盒。他急得很，两颊都瘪进去，一口烟粗粗送出来往回吸，靠了墙，瞧见窗户前光朦朦照下来，油亮的地板上是一层水色。

史森明眯着眼睛看，走廊里有他低低的喘息和咳嗽声，一会儿喻文波慢慢地游过来，他垂着眼，叫史森明看见那眼睫密密扑下来，“以后不抽烟了好不好。”

史森明笑了一下，捏着烟在砖上碾了碾，留下一个粗黑的烟疤，他把喻文波搂进怀里。喻文波搭上他的肩，声音闷闷地，“你要是难受就找我，随你怎么弄.......”

史森明又笑了一下。他端详着这张脸，端详着这个人，转身拧开一间屋子把喻文波推了进去，就在那里上了他。很急，就这么直挺挺地捅进去。喻文波虚虚地抓了抓，什么也没抓到，双腿间含住的东西顶得他难受，史森明摸了一把他腿间，伸手递给他看：没有血，不痛的，小波别哭了。

喻文波一边点头一边掉眼泪。史森明一手捏着他的腰，把他上半身按塌在会议桌上，下身挺进稚嫩的小穴里一下一下抽插，小东西哀哀地叫了两声，一会儿就被捣得发昏，脸贴着冰凉的桌面磨蹭，清亮亮的呻吟盖不住水声。一会儿史森明把他翻过来放在桌子上，手钳着他下颌细细地瞧，他双颊带着粉色，裤子松垮垮挂在腿弯，史森明把他往身上搂了搂，下头直直地对着小穴顶进去。

哪儿哪儿都硬，都硌得喻文波浑身不舒服，他就手脚并用地抱着史森明，被他抱起来干，史森明要把他捣碎了，捣烂了，穴心娇嫩的地方被找准了凿着顶着，他张张嘴说不出一个不要，只是还要，还要，还要。史森明把他插软了，汗津津的，他每动一下喻文波就小声地哼哼一下，还要他射在里面，感觉里头都被射满了，他抖抖身子，满足地叹息了一声。史森明挨挨他的脸，看他被折腾得狠了要散了架似的，问他，开心了吗，就想被我干是吗。

喻文波不说话，只是依着，一副猫骨。史森明把他放在椅子上，给他整理衣服，手指递进去拿纸草草清理了一下，“开心了就好好待在屋子里，别来送死。”

喻文波垂着眼睛，手搭在腹上有一下没一下摸着，还是不说话。

三天后，史森明的车上坐着这个不听话的小东西，他总有办法叫史森明束手无策。

他们在黄沙滚滚里做爱，浩瀚星河灿烂顶在头上，两个好小好小的人点儿在下头。喻文波裹在史森明的军衣里头，底下是一层薄薄的衣物，再底下是男人的好宝贝，他整天跟他厮混，在车里头混，闲着无事便滚作一团，从前头做到后头，穴里夹着男人的精，懒洋洋地倚在车窗边，仰着小脸和史森明接吻，把他的手指带着伸到穴里去，问他真的不要再做一次吗。

史森明抓住车框缩进车里，压在他身上，又从后头滚到前头。

那天他们中了埋伏，云都驻守在礁堡外的侦察兵跟了这辆车好几天，猝不及防搞突袭，史森明手臂上中了一枪，喻文波一手打方向盘一手抬枪，撤回了一座山。此路不通，他们要在两个月内赶到礁堡，得换条路走，换山路，丛林密布，更加凶险。

喻文波给史森明的左臂清洗包扎，一点点未干的血迹，他凑过去舔，那种炮火腥气让他兴奋，他把史森明推到后座上，俯下身含住男根吞吐起来，他把它舔硬，舔热了，分开腿就往那儿坐，湿淋淋的水穴咬了阴茎，饥饿而淫荡地上下交合起来，他那口穴都是熟了的，史森明用拿枪的长了茧的手指去逗他的穴，揉揉殷红的蒂珠，喻文波就能哭喘着喷水，喊他深一点，重一点。

史森明的伤口感染了，喻文波把他栽到最近的城中安置，趁着史森明睡着的时候他偷偷跑掉，留下的纸条上叫史森明等他回来。史森明借了车，沿着他走的那条山路一路追，路上一条拦路虎都没遇着，他在林间见了血，两个士兵的尸体交错搭在树下，史森明一路飞也似地赶到了礁堡。等他到了礁堡，已经传开姜承録遇袭的消息。

他留心打听，只是听说军车被拦，袭击那人好像是受了伤，但姜承録没有抓他，反倒是放他走了。史森明在洋基酒店后巷瞧见了他们那辆车，车牌已经被撞烂了，后视镜上系着一根曼陀铃。喻文波当然没钱住酒店，他能有的吃就不错了，白天为了躲人眼线藏在地下赌场，短短几天招惹了不知道多少烂桃花，有一回差点被强灌了酒带走，他身上那把刀还是史森明给的，银白色刀鞘，雕三圣像，洋货，一看就非寻常物，匪徒扑上来，喻文波不想闹出人命，只能一边挡一边跑。

他跑到一条巷子外头，正迟疑向哪个方向，有人捂住他的嘴把他拖进了巷子里头，喻文波挽手，刀尖往外刺去，那人就捏了他的手腕往身后一折，喻文波挣扎起来，身后那人膝盖顶在他膝弯一送，把软了身子的小东西搂在怀里翻过来。

喻文波定睛一看，却终于是史森明。他一见他就口干舌燥得很，吻烙在喻文波脖颈上，连吻了好几下，最后才是嘴巴，嘬着舌头把喻文波亲到没力气，膝盖顶在他双腿间，举起他的手腕压在头顶，外头有人走过，只看见黑色大衣下摆微微扫动着，一个男人正把另一人按在墙上亲，怀里人看不清脸，只一点雪白的颜色和清削的线条。

那月也是雪一样的亮，照出喻文波眉目秾丽极了，地下拖出两个长长的影子如鬼。又或许是太久没见着人，史森明只觉得眼前这人光这么站着，靠着，就是在喘息勾引他，他把喻文波翻过去按在墙上，手指伸到他嘴里叫他舔湿，伸到他裤子里捅进阴穴，似乎就是要听他痛得嘶气，手上动作也狠，箍着人的腰的手臂紧紧的，喻文波贴着墙轻轻地嘶气，一截腰肢塌下来，眼睫抖个不停。

“还跑不跑？你能耐大了，敢拦姜承録的车了是不是？以为自己有九条命？”

喻文波一边细碎碎吟叫起来，一边回他，“姜承録，他没你们说的那么可怕，他都不敢抓我......”

史森明冷笑一声，解开大衣包住他，“他不敢抓你？他只是觉得抓了你没有放了你好玩罢了。”

他裹着大衣被拉到车里去，风吹得人睁不开眼睛，偶尔偏头看看史森明的脸，好几天没休息过，挨着车窗小眠。那天晚上他没能睡得了酒店软绵绵的大床，史森明要了他一夜，冷着一张脸凶他，他攀上去伸出舌尖舔舔史森明的脸，舔舔他的胸口乳尖，又俯下去舔舔坚挺的男根，他知道自己是太冲动了，就软在史森明怀里，自己分开腿，叫他，“明神......操我，我好想你插进来。”

说话声音都是颤的，尖尖的下颌支在史森明肩头，被从下到上顶进去，大腿打开，薄薄一层肌肉颤抖发疼，跪都跪不住。

史森明被那种失而复得的情绪冲昏了头脑，哪管他哭喘，恨不得操死他算了，一个劲地往那小肉壶里灌精，他好像一下子沧桑了许多，双眼有些疲惫地瞧着喻文波，小东西就吞吐着肉茎，叫他射给他，为了安抚史森明的情绪，说了好多好多不敢说的话。

他拉着史森明的手按在小腹，说，“明神，我给你生宝宝好不好。”

明神明神，这里面好软好湿，热热的，你插进来，我给你生宝宝。

史森明发狠要他，把那嫩嫩的肉户都操肿了操软了，湿哒哒地含着水，稍稍撩拨一下就昏沉沉地高潮。生宝宝，史森明亲亲他的脸蛋，你自己就是个小孩，怎么生小孩？

他一下一下抚摸着喻文波的肚子，小东西困困地依着，小声说，可以的，只要是明神就可以。

小孩。喻文波从昏沉中惊醒。窗外没天光，每次做噩梦醒来他都惊觉自己的手就搭在腹部，那种温度透过薄薄的衣物，让他感受到，像是另一个鲜活的生命贴着他的肚子。但这里还什么都没有，曾经想要有的，或许以后会有吗。

他听见有人在交谈，一个苍老年迈的声音像钟沉沉地向他的脑袋撞过来，喻文波挣动了一下，他想要吐。他抬手撑着床面，浑浊的视线里不是姜承録的卧室，他是睡在一张宽敞的沙发上，面前摆着一张琉璃色茶几，地毯是姜府里不曾用的那种暗蓝色地毯。

坐在他对面的椅子上有个年迈的男人，看见他醒了，微微笑了一下。喻文波慢慢地眨眼，意识不很清醒，他仍然敏感，随处瞄了两眼就知道这房间里还有四人，一律是站着的，其中一个穿着军衣，他认不出什么位置，想要站起来，其余三人忽然动了，将他擒住。

喻文波皱着眉头，他在姜承録卧室里睡得好好的都能被劫走了，说出去要让人笑掉大牙。那年迈的是个长官，白胡子白头发，军帽像是虚虚浮在脑袋上一样，他柱了根拐杖，贴着喻文波的下颌将他的脸抬起来，左右拍了拍，说了声，继续。

喻文波没弄懂要继续什么，身上按着他的三个人只是把他按紧了，那个军官就走过来，手里端着一个碗，碗里是什么喻文波也不知道，闻见是很苦的，他不愿不明不白受人摆弄，扭开头，那人捏住他下颌将他拖着，喻文波实在是挣不开身上的人，被灌了好几口，呛得咳嗽起来。

白胡子站在他跟前，“你知道我是谁吗。”

喻文波嘴里包着一口水，摇摇头不说话。那人说，我是姜承録的父亲。喻文波这才抬起头来打量他，他把那口水吐出去，笑了一下：你骗我，他是孤儿。

转瞬他想到，这人真的可能是姜承録的“父亲”，就像是姜承録对于刘青松和高天亮。白胡子说，他确实是孤儿，他也不能有子嗣，因为下一任接班人不能和他有任何血缘关系上的牵绊。喻文波听完就明白了他的意思，掀眼反倒问，“你觉得我会给他生孩子？你放心，我不会。”

白胡子却不放心，“你不会，不代表他不会让你生，他很喜欢你的。”他抬着喻文波的下颌，将他的脸端详，”你这么美的一个人，只有让你为他生了孩子，也许他才会觉得放心。”

喻文波冷笑着移开脸，仿佛不愿意听到姜承録喜欢他这样的话。白胡子就拿拐杖指了指他的肚子，你只要怀不上了，他怎么宠爱你都可以。你也不想怀上他的孩子的，不是吗？

喻文波垂眸，问他要做什么。

“你只要乖乖喝甘医生的药就怀不上，你和他就都好受。”说着，甘医生走过来，那撒了半碗的药橙红，喻文波捂住肚子，又想捂住嘴巴。

不要，他说。我不要喝。

他不知道要怎么说明，但他不要喝。他不想给姜承録生孩子，他也知道姜承録可能会要的，要是能简单到喝一碗药就能消灭掉姜承録对他的掌控当然最好，但如果他们夺走他的“孩子”，他不如去死。喻文波蜷起来，死死按住肚子，“我保证不会有孩子的，你不能这样对我。”

身后的男人将他展开，按住，老人的拐杖抵在他双腿间，他笑着，那种笑意并非慈祥，也断然没有一丝同情，“这里，不要以为我不知道。姜承録那么喜欢你，男孩儿他也有办法让他怀上的，更何况你这儿，你自己清楚。”

喻文波抖了抖，双腿紧紧地闭合着，只是说不要，他贴着地毯闭上眼睛，做好了誓死抗争的准备。那白胡子冲过来捏起他，把他像一条鱼一样提起，“我知道了，你不给他生，又不想喝药，你是想给别人生，谁？你要让姜承録养野种？”

喻文波摇摇头，他想吐，神经脆弱得一扯就断了。有人拿手掰开他的嘴，把药往里灌，灌一口他吐一口，细弱的手臂被拉扯到背后，像折了一样无骨，那疼痛他都不曾感知到，咬了男人的手指被摔到茶几上，昏昏沉沉间感到腹上传来尖锐的痛感，他仰起头呻吟出来，那棍子打了他一下，好重的一下，老人的靴子又踢踢他的肚子，说你要是敢怀野种，姜承録不会放过你的，他会把你肏流掉，或者他根本就不碰你，他会让人轮奸你直到把你肚子的野玩意弄掉。

喻文波疼得冷汗淌了一地，被扯住头发拎到人身前跪着，他一挣扎就挨一棍子，那种痛他受不住了，姜承録把他养得碰一碰都碎了，不经折磨，无意识地吞咽下口中的药水。他被扔到了地上，地毯乌蓝色，水渍将之湿润，晕开一小朵一小朵暗花，他依稀闻到一点苦，一点细碎的灰烬的味道，和一点血的味道，但闻不到自己，闻不到一点点的自己。

房间里静悄悄，没了生息。喻文波似在半梦半醒，细细喘气，双眼只是懵懵的，既无神识，也不曾有过亮光，过了好一会儿，他轻声说了句对不起。

姜承録终于用力推开门，终于急匆匆地走进来，他去抱喻文波，只觉得他放入手中是轻飘飘的，稍微握紧一点儿仿佛会破碎，像是蝉离开的空壳。喻文波就这么垂落在他手臂间，手指甲翻开，在地上刮出血痕，鼻息只一点点，眼泪已经不再淌了，姜承録把他抱到车上去，手微微贴上他的肚子，喻文波一缩，脑袋撞了车门，发出一声惊喘，一口气没缓上来竟然就晕了过去。

他这一睡就是一天半。姜承録吹温的羹粥递到他嘴边，他摇摇头，侧过脸去，挨都不愿意挨一下。姜承録生怕伤了他，可是这一屋子人喻文波个个都瞧不上，他宁可自己捱到气绝，只是捂住自己的肚子不让人碰他。刘青松是第三天被放进来的，他第一次进姜承録的卧室，四面金箔也没烘出床上人一点生气，他还记得就在不久前喻文波站在这窗口，眉眼柔丽动人，那时候是春。

闷钝的夏天，一整个夏天，整个房间浸在暗沉光色中，像在水里。荷香软而烂，依稀有长日将尽的意味，有旧闺房里那种冷漠被动的气息。喻文波是不会说话的小雪娃娃，等着夏天来把他舔舐融化，从姜承録的黄花梨木床上慢慢蒸发消失。

你怎么变成这样了啊。刘青松说。他虚虚地搂着喻文波，喻文波偏头来看了看他，嗅到他身上一点点烟香，那是史森明爱抽的一种烟。他太虚弱了，那一点味道都在要他的命，他就去推刘青松，手只是按在他胸口，这么一按，把人心都按痛了。刘青松说，你要死了是不是？你是不是想死？

死了当然好了，他这样对你，我都巴不得你死了。刘青松慢慢地说，他甚至去亲了亲喻文波，把他一具猫骨一样捧着，“可是你死了，还怎么报复姜承録呢，死了对他来说没有痛感，你死了，他会把你埋到园陵里去，等他死了的时候跟你葬在一起，那有什么意思呢。”

你要是恨他，就离开他，让他远远地瞧见你和别人在一起，他会恨得发疯。

喻文波动了动手指，是听懂了。

刘青松喂了他几天饭，渐渐人就能下地，在沉沉的光色里他缓缓鱼游，身体比以往还弱，经风就受寒，承不起折腾。姜承録肯让刘青松跟他待那么久已经算是开恩，喻文波稍微气色好一些，他就要弄他，摸摸他，摸着摸着就摸到股间，把喻文波搂在怀里亲，想要他了就推倒了舔吸他全身。

房间里犹有一种病中的气味，甘苦而清纯，窗缝往里生出壁癌，墙纸是指甲褪了色，要翻新的。姜承録要他要得更狠，他却不像以往那样挣扎抗拒，还会乖乖地分开腿主动让人干，渐冷的热毛毯烘着他，整日恹恹睡着。姜承録担心他没好，要停下来问他是不是难受，他眼睛里水亮亮的看得人好疼，姜承録捏捏他的鼻尖，说我不欺负你，小波，你说话，怎么了。

喻文波噙着眼泪花看他，“我让你操，随便怎么弄我都可以......”

你告诉我，他还活着吗。


End file.
